Jedi of Auradon
by Chris Rudy
Summary: After the Empire has overthrown the Republic, Mal and her friends receive a distress call from Mal's beloved, Ben. Upon returning to their home planet of Auradon, they find the Empire trying to take Auradon. These five Jedi don't stand for this and drive the Empire off their planet. Will the five be able to defend their home?
1. Chapter 1

**Jedi of Auradon**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Descendants, or any of the characters mentioned.**

 **Mal's POV**

"No sign of them." I heard one of the Stormtroopers say.

"Keep looking. They couldn't have gone far." Another said then me and my friends heard footsteps retreating then when silence was all we heard, we sighed in relief.

"That was way too close." Evie said.

"No kidding. They're getting more and more persistent." Carlos said.

"What do we do?" Freddie and Jay asked.

"Mal?" Evie called out, making me look at her.

"I don't know…" I said honestly.

The com link on my wrist went off and I answered. "Yes?"

"Mal! Thank goodness." A familiar voice said.

"Ben! What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"The Empire have invaded Auradon. We need you and the others to help us drive them back."

"We're on our way." I said then shut off my communicator.

 **Evie's POV**

"How are we gonna get to our ship?" Carlos asked.

"He's right. The Stormtroopers are bound to try and stop us." I said.

"We have to try." Jay said.

"He's right. It's our home we're talking about here." Freddie agreed.

"Thanks to Master Yoda bringing me here to Kashyyyk, I've made friends with the Wookies. Maybe they can help distract the Stormtroopers." Mal said.

"That's crazy, but I doubt any of us have a better idea." I said, looking at Carlos, Freddie, and Jay, but they shook their heads.

"Then that's what we do." Mal said.

"Lead the way." Carlos said.

She led us to where the Wookies were, but a Stormtrooper stopped us. I pulled out my lightsaber and impaled him.

After that, we kept moving.

 **Jay's POV**

We managed to make it to some of the Wookies in a big large enough for the five of us to make it to our ship without being seen.

Mal stepped forward. "My friends, my home is under attack by the Empire. We need your help if we are to make it to our ship and get home."

The Wookies let out a few grunts and Mal turned to us with a smile. "They'll help." She said.

"Awesome." I said.

"What if we're spotted?" Carlos said.

"Then we fight." Freddie said.

"Agreed. That's why we have lightsabers." Evie said.

We all nodded then made our way as close to our ship as we could. There were hundreds of Stormtroopers.

"Are we sure they'll come here?" I heard one ask.

"This is their ship. When they come, and they will, they won't make it to the ship." I heard another say.

"Now!" Mal whispered and the Wookies all ran out of the shadows and charged the Stormtroopers.

"Okay. Let's go!" Mal said and the five of us discreetly made our way to the ship, which was basically a stolen Imperial shuttle that we painted blue and gold, the same colors of Auradon.

"Nice! Now, let's get aboard." Carlos said.

"Freeze!" A Stormtrooper ordered. The five of us turned around and saw ten Stormtroopers aiming their weapons at us.

"We surrender." Mal said sarcastically, then we drew our lightsabers and killed the ten troopers.

"Carlos, get this ship ready!" Mal ordered.

"On it!" He said then ran to the cockpit, Evie following behind him.

 **Carlos's POV**

Evie and I made our way to the cockpit and powered everything up.

"Evie, route power to forward deflector shields." I said.

"On it." She said and did just that.

I looked back at Mal, Jay, and Freddie. "Strap in. This could get bumpy." I said then activated the cloaking device and primed the engines then we took off.

"Coordinates for Auradon are locked. Prepare for lightspeed." Evie said then we jumped into hyperspace.

I heard Jay sigh. "I gotta hand it to ya, Mal. Your friendship with the Wookies helped us tonight."

"Thank Master Yoda if we ever see him again. It's thanks to him I'm friends with the Wookies." Mal said.

"We can thank the Force if we manage to drive the Empire from Auradon." Freddie said.

"With our help, it shouldn't be hard." I said.

"Isn't there an ion cannon in between the mainland and the Isle of the Lost?" Evie reminded us.

"There is. If we can turn that cannon on the Star Destroyers, that may help drive the Empire away." I said.

"They may bring reinforcements next time, or even… him…" Mal said.

"If they do bring Vader next time, it's still five of us and one of him." Jay said.

"Do you remember how strong Vader is with the Force?" Freddie reminded him.

"We can still take him." I said as the terminal started beeping.

We dropped out of lightspeed and saw three Star Destroyers in orbit above the planet. We slipped past them and landed near Auradon City.

 **Freddie's POV**

We ran out of the ship, lightsabers drawn and ready then we charged the Stormtroopers.

"We have to find Doug! He knows the controls to the ion cannon better than anyone!" Evie said.

I gasped as a Stormtrooper snuck up on her and threw my lightsaber at him, killing him.

Evie watched him fall to his side then I pulled my lightsaber back to me as Evie looked at me. "I owe you one, Freddie."

"You owe me six, actually, but who's counting?" I said.

"Let's find Doug!" Mal ordered.

We made our way into the city, killing any Imperial troops in our way and eventually, we found Doug with Ben, Lonnie, Audrey, Chad, Jane, and Jordan then ran to them.

"Guys!" I shouted, getting their attention.

"Thank goodness you guys made it back." Ben said.

"No time! Doug, we need you to aim the ion cannon at the three Star Destroyers above the planet. If we take them out…" Evie started.

"We can temporarily drive the Empire out of Auradon!" Jane finished.

"I'm gonna need some cover!" Doug said.

"Mal, Freddie, and I will help with that." Evie said.

"Then move quickly. Jay and Carlos, stay here and help us with these Stormtroopers." Ben ordered.

"We're on it, Your Highness." Jay said.

Mal, Evie, and I formed a perimeter around Doug and we headed to the control room in Ben's castle.

We eventually made it there, killing numerous Stormtroopers in the process then Doug armed the ion cannon and shot off enough blasts to disable the three Star Destroyers above the planet.

After that, we went back to helping the others and before long, the Imperials on planet were killed and we sighed.

"We drove 'em back for now." I said.

"Then we need to prepare for the next time they come back." Ben said.

We all nodded in agreement then began devising a battle plan for the next Imperial invasion. Once we had it settled, we made our way to our rooms and fell asleep.

 **That's chapter one. I hope you guys like this story. Review and I'll post more updates.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: A villain character from the Isle of the Lost novel and its sequel will be added from this chapter and on.**

 **Ben's POV**

I woke up the next morning and saw Mal was nowhere in the room. I got out of bed got dressed then left the room. Once I was out of the castle, I saw Evie and Freddie talking and walked to them.

"Hey, girls." I greeted.

They looked at me and smiled. "Morning, Ben." They greeted.

"Have you two seen Mal?"

"She said she went to the Enchanted Lake, one of the most peaceful places she has for meditation." Evie said and I nodded.

 **Mal's POV**

As I was meditating, I saw a vision of Master Yoda.

"Master Yoda!" I called out.

He smiled at me. "Good to see you again it is, Mal."

"I need your counsel. The Empire attacked Auradon yesterday, Master. I'm worried they'll bring Vader next time. What can we do?"

"Hmm. Need someone who knows Vader well you will."

"Who?"

"Someone who knew him better than his own master."

"Ahsoka…"

"Yes. Knows how Vader acts, she does."

"Anyone else who could help us as well?"

"One other can I think of."

"Tell me."

"Barriss Offee."

"Why should we accept the help from the one who bombed the Jedi Temple?"

"In love with Ahsoka, Barriss is. Together they are."

"Like me and Ben?"

He nodded. "Yes, Mal. Be wary as well, you must."

I tilted my head. "How come, Master?"

"Join the dark side, an old acquaintance of yours will. But rise, a new Jedi will."

"What can we do about this new Jedi?"

"Train her, you must."

"Because I'm the only one out of my friends who achieved the rank of Master."

"Yes."

"I'll train this new Jedi as best as I can."

He nodded. "May the Force be with you, Mal."

"May the Force be with you, Master Yoda."

He smiled then his image faded and I woke from meditation. Once I woke up, I stood to my feet then ran back to my friends.

 **Freddie's POV**

I looked out to the Isle of the Lost when I heard footsteps and saw Audrey's reflection in the window.

"What's wrong, Freddie?" She asked.

"I sense someone who is strong with the Force on the Isle of the Lost." I replied. "So do Evie, Jay, and Carlos. I'm sure Mal has sensed it too."

"Who is it?" Audrey asked.

"Mother Gothel's daughter, Ginny." I replied as Allie and Jordan walked in.

"Think she'll choose good like you guys?" Jordan asked.

I shook my head, making my pigtails bounce. "I doubt it. She's accepted being evil, so I'm sure that when she finds out she's strong with the Force, she'll choose the dark side."

Just then, Lonnie rushed in and panted, making us look at her. "Goodness, Lonnie. Are you training for a marathon?" Allie asked.

"No… It's Jane…" Lonnie replied, trying to catch her breath.

"What about…?" I started then sensed the Force was strong with Jane. "Nice."

"What?" Audrey asked.

"Jane just discovered that the Force is strong in her."

"What will happen to her?" Jordan asked.

"Since she was the only one to become a Master before the clones turned on us, Mal may take it upon herself to train Jane." I said.

"Speaking of Mal, here she comes." Allie said and we all looked out the window to see her running to the castle.

I immediately ran to her at the front gate. "Mal, what is it?"

"I spoke to Master Yoda through a vision from the Force. In case they bring him, we'll need someone who knows Vader better than even Obi-Wan did." She replied.

"Ahsoka." Evie said as she, Jay, and Carlos joined us.

"Yeah, but if we get Ahsoka's help, we'll need Barriss's too."

"And why would we need the help of the person who attacked the Jedi Temple and tried to frame Ahsoka for it?" Jay asked.

"Apparently, Barriss and Ahsoka are in love with each other and together."

"Makes sense. I saw it in their eyes last time I saw them." Carlos said.

"But that's not all. Yoda warned me of a new Sith assassin."

"We know who it is." I said.

"Who?"

"Ginny Gothel. The Force is strong with her, but when she finds out, we all know she'll choose the dark side." I said.

We all nodded.

"One more thing. Yoda told me a new Jedi will rise."

I nodded. "It's Jane. Lonnie just told me Jane's discovered how strong the Force is with her."

"Since I became a Master, I'll train her." Mal said.

"I'll send a secret message to Barriss and Ahsoka to arrange a meeting with them." Carlos said.

 **General POV**

Meanwhile, on the Isle of the Lost, Ginny Gothel was walking home when two villains' descendants got in her path.

"Out of my way." She said.

"Not a chance, Gothel." One said.

Ginny frowned. "I said, out of my way!" She exclaimed then unknowingly used the Force for the first time and pushed the two away from her.

They then took off as Ginny smirked evilly. "So, looks like I can use the Force like those traitorous goody-goodies, Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Freddie. This is gonna be fun." She said, chuckling evilly as she kept walking home.

 **Evie's POV**

A few hours after Carlos sent the message for Ahsoka to meet up with us, a ship landed outside of Auradon City and the five of us walked to it as a Togruta woman and a Mirialan woman walked out of the ship, hand in hand.

Mal smiled at them. "Ahsoka, Barriss, it's good to see you too again." She said.

I looked at Barriss with a tense gaze. She must've sensed my strong mistrust of her, because she looked at me. "I'm sorry for all I've done. I know I can't take back all that I did and said, but I regret every bit of it."

I narrowed my eyes and sensed she was telling the truth. I then looked at Ahsoka and hugged her. She hugged back.

"It's good to see you guys, too." Ahsoka said.

"Will you help us, Ahsoka?" Freddie asked.

"You know how Vader acts better than anyone." Carlos said.

After Ahsoka and I pulled away from the hug, she nodded. "Barriss and I will help out in any way you guys need." She said.

Mal smiled then we led Ahsoka and Barriss to their room. "We'll meet tomorrow to discuss a battle plan." Ben said to them, and they nodded. After that, we watched as Mal began to train Jane in the ways of the Jedi. This lasted until just before dark.

When they stopped, we all went to bed and fell asleep.

 **That's chapter two. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**General POV**

Aboard the _Executor,_ Darth Vader observed the fleet of Star Destroyers gathered around the ship. He recognized the ships as the fleet of his master, Emperor Palpatine.

The Emperor soon made his way to the bridge. "Lord Vader." He called, and Vader walked to him.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Vader asked.

"A young girl in the Auradon system has discovered her connection to the Force. Take this girl as your apprentice and train her in the Dark Side."

"As you wish. What is this child's name?"

"Ginny Gothel."

"I will train this girl as an assassin."

"Good. Now, go. And if you see the five Jedi, destroy them."

"Yes, my master."

With that, Vader headed off to a shuttle. Once he was ready, he left the hangar and flew to Auradon.

 **Mal's POV**

As Ben, Ahsoka, and Barriss, along with Ben's top military leaders, were discussing a battle plan for the Empire's return to Auradon, I walked off to find Jane to continue her training. I went to her room and saw her door was open and she was practicing her use of the Force.

I cleared my throat and she looked at me.

"Hi, Mal." She greeted.

"Hey. Time for training." I said.

She nodded then picked up her lightsaber then she and I walked to the courtyard and the main gate of Auradon City.

She activated her lightsaber, which had a white blade in it. A training remote floated around in front of her and I gave her a helmet with a blast shield and put it on her.

"Mal, I can't see. How am I supposed to fight?" She asked.

"Rely on more than just your eyes. They can deceive you. Reach out with your feelings, Jane." I replied.

She nodded and raised her lightsaber. The remote shot at Jane, but she blocked the shots, making me smile.

"There you go. Just like that." I encouraged. "Always remember, Jane: A Jedi feels the Force flow through them. Our strength flows from it, as well."

She nodded then continued to block the shots.

 **Ginny's POV**

I was walking through the streets of the Isle of the Lost, my new lightsaber hidden in my sleeve, when I sensed someone powerful headed my way. I looked up and saw an Imperial shuttle. It came through the dome and landed in the main street. Once it opened, several Stormtroopers marched out of it then Darth Vader walked out. He then walked to me.

"Are you Ginny Gothel?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. And you must be Darth Vader."

"I am. And I sense how powerful you are with the Force. I can show you the nature of the Dark Side."

I smirked. "I accept, my lord."

"Good. But first, how would you feel about exacting justice on the ones who betrayed what those on this island stand for?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Then come with me."

We loaded into the shuttle and left the Isle of the Lost.

 **Evie's POV**

I was sitting with Doug on a picnic, but I soon gasped when I sensed Vader's presence on the Isle of the Lost. "Oh no."

"What is it?" Doug asked.

"Vader's here. I have to go warn the others."

He nodded. "Go."

I nodded then got to my feet and ran at my top speed to the city. I pushed open the main gate and saw Mal training Jane with Jay, Carlos, Freddie, Ahsoka, and Barriss watching.

Ahsoka looked at me as I panted. "Evie, what is it?" She asked.

"Vader's here!" I shouted.

"WHAT?!" The others shouted, looking at me.

I nodded. "And he's not alone. Ginny's with him."

"Oh boy." Carlos said.

"Barriss and I will handle Vader. Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Freddie, can you guys handle Ginny?" Ahsoka asked and we nodded.

An Imperial shuttle landed near the main gate and Vader and Ginny got out, lightsabers ready. Ginny's lightsaber blade was black.

We drew our lightsabers and Mal stood next to me. "Leave now, Vader! You have no place here! Auradon will remain free as long as we are here to defend it!" She said.

"Then we will have to remedy that." Vader said.

Barriss and Ahsoka charged at Vader while Ginny walked to us.

"Ginny, don't do this!" I pleaded.

"You guys are nothing more than a bunch of traitors!" Ginny said.

"We don't have to be like our parents. We make our own choices." Mal said.

Ginny laughed. "Oh, please. I'm proud to be a villain. You guys were too."

"But we found our happiness here." I said.

"Happiness is for suckers." Ginny said then charged at Mal, but I blocked her lightsaber with mine then pushed her back via the Force.

"If you truly are going to do this, then we have no choice. Take her!" Mal said.

I held my arms out and Jay ran and jumped off my shoulder and held his lightsaber, but Ginny blocked his hit. Freddie ran in and kicked Ginny to the ground. Carlos lifted Ginny off the ground and Mal jumped off my shoulder and hit Ginny with a flying kick.

Ginny growled at us. "That's it! I'm done playing around!"

"We're still warming up." Jay said, confidently.

 **Jane's POV**

I watched as my friends went toe-to-toe with Ginny, but they were soon overpowered by her.

 _"I have to help them."_ I thought. I pulled out my lightsaber and activated it. I then ran to my friends and frowned at Ginny. "You want them, you gotta go through me." I said.

She frowned. "Out of my way, goody-good."

I frowned back. "Not a chance."

"Fine. I'll take you down first."

"Jane, get out of here!" Mal ordered.

"No, Mal." I said.

Ginny charged at me, but I brought my lightsaber up and blocked her attack.

"So, you have knowledge of the Force, but you're barely even an apprentice yet." Ginny taunted.

"Better to have a little training than none at all." I countered then Force pushed her into a wall.

She growled. "You are so gonna regret that."

"Ginny, enough. We must go now." Vader said then he and Ginny fled to their ship and then left Auradon.

"This is only the beginning." Ahsoka said.

We all nodded.

"Well done, Jane." Mal said to me, making me smile.

"Thanks." I said.

"I think that'll do for training today."

"It's late, anyway. We should get some rest." Barriss said.

We all nodded then went to our rooms and fell asleep.

 **That's chapter three. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


End file.
